Dungeon (H5)/Towns
Colris Biography Specialization Notes Efelgul Biography Specialization Minus Luck Notes This town is exclusive to the scenario "A Tear For Ossir" Halad Biography Halad is located close to the location where the Invisible Library reappeared on Ashan. As Raelag tried to gain entry to the Library two angelic armies of the Sword of Elrath attempted to assaulted this town. The leader of the attacks Erael was killed and the town spared. Gameplay Might & Magic Heroes VI The Doom that came to Kronos Halad is Raelag's starting town. Early in this mission he is required to defend it from two armies belonging to the angelic faction known as the Sword of Elrath. The later or these two armies is led by the Angel Erael. Specialization Notes Halris Biography Specialization Increased damage by towers. Notes This town is exclusive to the Hammers of Fate campaign map "Dragons". Ilutang Biography Specialization +250 gold per day Notes This town is exclusive to the scenario "A Tear For Ossir". Inshanost Biography Located under Fairwind Island this was the capital of a short lived nation build by Eruina. She led her clan against to victory against Neighboring Dark Elf Sinitar, the topside Humans led by Rutgar, an Elf invasion force led by Talanar and eventually captured the Island. However Inshanost eventually fell though Eruina escaped. Specialization +250 Gold per day. Notes This town is exclusive to the scenario "Defiance". Myrthin Biography Specialization Notes Ristyrris Biography Specialization Notes Rogmir Biography Specialization Bonus Tier 2 creature growth. Notes This town is exclusive to the scenario "A Tear For Ossir". Salgunsal Biography Specialization Notes Seishnec Biography Specialization Notes Shamal Biography Specialization Notes Shansyl Biography Specialization Notes Sorfail Biography Specialization Notes Sweristal Biography Specialization Notes Talgath Biography Specialization Notes Talmon Biography Specialization Notes Talosthra Biography Located near the the Invisible Library this town was captured by Vein along with Vantalost in order to proceed to the Library. Specialization Notes Thilgathal Biography Specialization Notes Thralsin Biography A Shadowbrand town, this was Raelags base of operations when trying to awaken and win the favor of the Black Dragons. Later after Sylsai's betrayal this town is used in the fight again Soulscar and Demon forces. Gameplay Might & Magic Heroes VI The Call of Malassa Thralsin acts as the player's starting town. Specialization Notes Torost Biography Specialization Notes Tythra Biography Specialization Bonus tier 4 creature growth. Notes This town is exclusive to the map "Refugee". Vantalost Biography Located near the the Invisible Library this town was captured by Vein along with Talosthra in order to proceed to the Library. Specialization Notes Virbeth Biography In 650 YSD this was a Soulscar town under Sylsai. After Sylsai and the Soulscars betrayal of the other Dark Elfs Clans to the demons Virbeth would be captured by Raelag. During Queen Isabel's War this town would be under Shadowbrand control. It was here that Raelag began his efforts to bring the Dark Elf clans together under his leadership. From this location he invaded and captured Nighshard towns. He also managed to find a Tear of Ashan which he used to construct a structure called the 'Mother of Darkness'. Gameplay Might & Magic Heroes VI The Call of Malassa Virbeth is the enemy Soulscar town in this map. After Sylsai's betrayal the player will need to capture this town to defeat the Soulscar clan. Specialization Notes Wynost Biography Strangely for a Dark Elf location Wynost is located above ground. Whilst Shadowbrand clan forces under Raelag are fighting the Soulscar clan forces of Sylsia with his demon allies this town may have been taken by either side though eventually it Raelag won this conflict and thus the town as well. Gameplay The Call of Malassa Wynost is a neutral town on the surface that can be reached after completing the quest 'Winter has Come' or traveling though enemy territory to reach the surface. Capturing this town is not necessary to complete this map, but if enemy forces get there first it may be necessary to capture it to defeat them. Notes This town is exclusive to the Might and Magic: Heroes VI map 'Winter has Come'. Despite being described as a fort, a town is used in game. Yeshad Biography In 650 YSD this town was under Nightshard control. It was used in Menan's base of operation in efforts to beat his brothers to gaining the favor of the Black Dragons which he failed to do. When Sylsia revelaed his betrayal, this town was taken over by Demon Forces. Raelag however defeats these forces and recaptures the town. Gameplay Might & Magic Heroes VI The Call of Malassa This is Menan's Starting locations. Following Sylsia's betrayal is taken by demon forces and need to be taken by the player. Specialization Notes Yonchall Biography Specialization Notes Category:Towns of Ashan